


Fragments

by valantha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Feels, Gen, Mental Instability, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six 3-sentence fics set in between The Dark Tower and Born in the USA. Mostly Rachel-focused feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from the LJ community NBC_Revolutions's 3 Sentence Meme.
> 
> I don't own the characters or Revolution; I'm just playing with them for a bit for fun, not profit.

Prompt: Miles, Charlie, Rachel (and maybe Bass?),  _it's always darkest before the dawn._ ivy_b

**Baby Steps | Rachel, Miles, Charlie | Gen | Spoilers for 2.01**

"Charlie? Oh my beautiful, strong baby girl, please don't grow up to be like me…"

Miles turned around, if Rachel was talking to Charlie, that would be a great sign; ever since the Tower, she'd been a blob who'd walk if you led her and eat if you put something in her hands but not much more… Miles was disappointed to see Rachel talking to her cradled coat, Charlie was gathering wood a good 200 yards away.

Well, even talking to a coat was better than blank-eye catatonia… right?

* * *

Prompt: Any: _There's too much confusion._ Me

**Confusion | Rachel | Gen | Spoilers for 2.01**

Randall, Destruction, Nanites, _step_ , Death, Blinding-sunlight, Hatred, _step_ , Bombs, Nora, Insanity, _step_.

Insanity, _step_ , Insanity, _step_ , Insanity… was it insane to know you were insane in an insane world surrounded by insanity?

Charlie… Ben… Miles… Danny… Aaron… Nora… _Daddy?_

* * *

Prompt: Any: _Resistance is Futile_. Me

**A Little Help | Rachel & Charlie | Gen | Spoilers for 2.01**

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, _Mom!_ you know you want to wash off the dirt, but I can't take your pants off without a little help…" Charlie tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, but here she was, playing nursemaid to an addle-brained woman she'd rather not have to see at all.

Yes, she was her _mother_ , but that apparently didn't mean all that much to _her_ ; Charlie tamped down on her anger and tried again, "Mom, please sit down so I can take off your jeans, and then you can take a bath."

It worked; Rachel actually sat down and even fumbled with her own fly, Charlie was shocked, and set to work helping her out. 

* * *

Prompt: Any: _Detail-oriented not Anal Retentive._ Me

**Details | Rachel & Gene | Gen | Spoilers for 2.01**

"Rachel, sweetheart? it's dinner time;" Daddy's voice called, Rachel waved him off: food was irrelevant, answers were important…

"Rachel?" Daddy's hands took her book, her hands flailed like birds in response, "Don't you think it would be nice to have a nice family dinner with Charlie, me, and Miles?" 

Rachel could hear the dislike in Daddy's voice on _his_ name; she was crazy, not unobservant, she sighed.

* * *

Prompt: Any: _Shattered Discoball._ Me

**Fragments | Rachel & Gene | Gen | Spoilers for 2.01**

_Pieces, gaps, puzzles, questions, solutions…_

"Rachel, sweetheart? what are you looking at?" A voice - familiar voice - Daddy's voice asks; Rachel points, points at the shiny bits of broken memories.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's a broken disco ball; now come along now, Mrs. Martinez is expecting us," Daddy pulls her along, and Rachel follows unresisting.

* * *

Prompt: Any, Charlie, _my blood turns into alcohol_. Thursday

**Lost | Charlie/Jeff | Mature | Spoilers for 2.01**

Feeling the bartender - whatshisname… Jeff? - thrust inside her released a build-up of tension that she didn't even realize she had been holding. Out here she was just Sara, no family to watch over, no big purpose, just see the sights, meet the people and screw around. It was perfect; _except it wasn't_ , there was something missing, something easily filled with cheap booze and cheaper men, or so she tried to tell herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... I have these feels that I needed to get out, and not enough oomph for a full one-shot...


End file.
